Apprentice
by Psycho Babble
Summary: Redone. Everyone's favourite Nautolan Jedi takes an apprentice of his own.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and I am not making any money from this piece of fiction.

Kit Fisto watched the two young initiates sparring; both of whom wore blindfolds, ensuring that neither could see the other. The boy who looked to be a few years older than me and as the fight progressed he seemed to be letting his frustration get the better of him and as a result was leaving himself open to attack. I kept my moves tightly controlled, whenever he let himself open I moved in. Eventually the boy ripped off the blindfold and threw it to the floor. Kit stepped forward to stop the fight before the boy could attack, but Yoda shook his head at him.

"Let them fight we will. See who comes out the victor we shall." He said. For a moment Kit stared at him, it was unusual for Yoda to let it go this far, but he trusted the small master. The boy charged at me, swinging his training saber at my neck for the killing blow. I easily sidestepped it and my training saber hit his back as he stumbled past, the boy growled in anger.

"That was a lucky hit!" He yelled at me. Kit could see me smile slightly and shake my head.

"Is that why you took of your blindfold, Nerys. So you wouldn't get in anymore lucky hits?" I asked pleasantly. With another roar he jumped and came down behind me, his lightsaber aiming for the back of my neck, casually I moved my lightsaber to block his and then rounded on him, I moved gracefully, matching him blow for blow, blocking his saber with my own and then the tip of my saber hit his neck. The boy leaped away raising his own saber and bringing it slashing down at my head, but it stopped mid-air.

"Enough! Learn to accept defeat as well as victory a Jedi must, Initiate Toras." Yoda snapped, the boy moved back as if stung by more than just the sabers.

"Done well, you have, Initiate Tonan." He said to me. I took the blindfold off letting my head tentacles loose around my head and bowed to Yoda.

"Thank you, master." I replied.

"Master Fisto this is." Yoda said.

"Hello, Master Fisto." I said, bowing to him. The boy hmphed but didn't say anything, as he stalked from the room. Yoda sighed and shook his head.

"A lot to learn that one has." He mumbled half to himself. Then he looked at Kit and then at me, Yoda can be hard to understand sometimes, but I think that even I knew what it was he was trying to do that day.

"Accompany you to the midday meal, Initiate Tonan shall." He said. Kit bowed to him and then waited for me to walk with him to the cafeteria. We stood in line behind the others and got some food, and then we sat down at on of the many tables that lined the cafeteria. Before he started eating however he turned those orb like eyes on me.

"Master Yoda is trying to make me your apprentice." I said, before he could reply. I blushed realising that I had just about interrupted a master.

"Sorry, I have a habit of doing that sometimes." I mumbled, and then hurried to explain.

"I think the reason that Master Yoda and most of the council is trying to make me your padawan, is because I'm Nautolan; well half Nautolan. But they can only teach me so much. I think that they want me with you because you are Nautolan as well. They think that you can teach me more about how to use a Nautolans natural abilities better." He nodded his head taking all this in and waited, knowing that I wasn't finished yet.

"I'm also a little telepathic. I can read peoples minds." I looked over at him.

"Can you? Help me control what it is that I see from others?" I asked. He sat as if thinking it over then he stood up.

"I will have to think it over, Initiate." He said, before walking away. Inwardly I cursed myself; it wasn't just because I wanted to be an apprentice that I had pushed him. I had heard stories of others that could not control their own telepathy, in the end they had all lost their minds and some of them had even committed suicide. I knew why, even when I slept I could hear voices and see images in my mind, some of them not so pretty. After a few hours I turned to leave the cafeteria after dropping my bowl off at the counter on the way out. Master Fisto was waiting for me outside.

"I have been thinking about what you said. Initiate Tonan, I would be honoured if you would be my padawan." He said. I stared up at him, I didn't quite believe him, but he was smiling down at me, so I figured that I must have heard him correctly.

"I would be honoured to be your padawan, Master Fisto." I said, bowing slightly. Kit smiled.

"We have a mission. We should leave as soon as possible, collect whatever you need and meet me in the hanger." He said.

"Yes, master." I said.


	2. chap 2

Part 2 

We sat in the transport, Kit was explaining about the culture of Glee Anselm, being a native of that planet he knew a lot about it, most of the planet was covered in water.

"What about cities and towns?" I asked him.

"There are some, most of them belong to the Anselmi." He answered. I nodded; we were supposed to negotiate some sort of trade agreement between the Anselmi and the Nautolans, as they called themselves. Kit himself came from the Sabilon region of Glee Anselm, which meant nothing to me; I just nodded my head and tried to stay awake as he kept speaking about Glee Anselm. But he must have noticed how tired I actually was, because he eventually told me to go to bed. I woke to the sound of an alarm blaring, Kit came into my room.

"Get up, the ship was damaged entering the atmosphere. We may crash." He said, calmly. I hurried after him up to the bridge, where the captain seemed to be panicking and shouting conflicting orders to his crew, as we flew towards the ground. Kit grabbed one of the handrails with one hand and me with the other, as the ship hit I felt like my arm had been pulled out of its socket. The crew had buckled themselves in, and weren't badly injured, the captain led us toward the ramp, which still seemed to be working, the captain said that he and his crew would stay with the ship and try to get it operational again. Kit decided that we were close enough to make it to the Anselm City, so we started walking through the thickly forested island we had landed on. By the time night came Kit realised that we just so happened to crash on the wrong island, he pointed off into the far distance.

"That's the island we're supposed to be on. We're going to have to swim." He said. _Oh, great, _I thought. He noticed my expression.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I can't swim, Master." I mumbled. All Jedi are required to take swimming lessons and then a test, everyone has fears; mine was being drowned; so I had of course managed to put it off as long as possible. He just shrugged his shoulders, as he stepped into the water.

"You have gills, Padawan. Put your hands around my waist and hold on tightly." He said.

"Yes, Master." I replied. I lowered myself cautiously into the water and nearly all but freaked out as I sank below the surface, Kit grabbed me and lifted me back above water again, for a moment I sputtered and coughed.

"Perhaps you should close your mouth before you attempt that again. Do not look so worried, Kiara, your gills should work automatically." He suggested, smiling. Then he put my hands around his waist and made sure that I was holding on securely, and then he ducked under the water and shot off. I kept my eyes closed, trying to stay calm, I don't know how long it took us but eventually we popped above the water again.

"We're here; you can stop trying to choke me now." He said good nateredly. I blushed a bright blue as I looked up at him and loosened my grip on him.

"Sorry, Master." I said. He hauled himself up on the bank, and then reached down to help me. I stood on the bank, squeezing the water out of my tunic and hoping that I didn't have to go into the water again anytime soon.

"You don't like water, do you?" He asked. I shook my head, trying not to shudder at the thought.

"Not really, I mean I don't mind showers or whatever. It's just that being in that much water" I gestured to the sea. "Makes me…panic. I don't know why." Kit nodded thoughtfully.

"We can work on that while we are here. Remember there is nothing to fear from the water." He said. _Except the big fish, that would like to eat you. _He thought.

"Thank you, master. Knowing about the creatures that live in there makes me feel so much better." I said, shuddering. He gave me a weird look; it took me a moment to realise why.

"And there is the other reason why Yoda wanted you to train me, I have no control over what it is that I can sense." I said. He nodded as he pulled his boots back on.

"Come on, if we plan on making it there before morning we should hurry." He said. I trotted after him, as we once more made our way through the dense undergrowth. I followed closely behind him, until I felt an overwhelming hatred, from somewhere behind us.

"Master-" I said.

"I sense it as well." He already had his lightsaber in hand and moved in front of me, as blaster bolts pierced the night. His lightsaber moved easily, deflecting the bolts back into the trees, but there were more coming up behind us, I took out my training saber, even though I knew it would be no defence against blaster bolts. I never got a chance to use it though, I felt someone behind me but moved to slowly and something slammed into my stomach, sending the saber flying from my hand and me backwards to slam into one of the huge trees, I fell painfully to the ground and lay there, unable to get up. The sound of the blasters were fading away, then Kit was bending over me, I could feel his worry, so I tried to raise myself with my hands, which caused pain to lance through my stomach and my back where I had hit the tree. I fell face down back into the ground, gasping for breath, I felt Kit removing my belt and pushing my tunic up, so he could look at my back. I winced, as the tunic scraped up my back

"Relax, Ki'ara." He said. I hissed in pain as he touched my injured back. Then he turned me over onto my back, which wasn't all that entertaining, unless you like to hear people scream that is. I didn't realise until he said it that whatever they had used had a sharp edge on it, if it weren't for the belt I had been wearing, I'd be lying in a pool of my own guts. As it was I didn't feel much better. Kit went over to one of the packs that we had brought and took out a strip of bandaging, he asked me to sit up so he could wrap the bandage around me, but the weapon they had used had cut through the muscle in my stomach and; if it weren't for the pain I was in, I probably would have laughed, I looked like a fish out of water as I flopped around trying to sit up. Finally he came over by my head and lifted me up by my shoulders, (insert more screaming here) resting me against his chest. He quickly and gently finished with the bandage, and then he looked at my back again.

"There's not much I can do here, once we get to the city I can help it heal, but I don't want to still be here if they come back. Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." I answered, struggling to my feet. He picked up both our packs and slung them over one shoulder and waited for me to catch up with him. He slowed his pace to keep in step with me, which was a good thing, we still had a long way to go before we reached the city and I didn't make it all the way, the last thing I remember is watching in morbid fascination as I fell towards a broken off tree stump and knowing it was probably going to pierce one of hearts. Then I wake up here, lying on my stomach; which didn't hurt all that much anymore, as Kit focused the Force into the long process of healing my back. When I turned my head to look at him, he grinned down at me.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Wha-how did I get here?" I asked.

"I carried you, you passed out last night. Which is probably what I should have done in the first place, instead of making you walk."

"A Jedi shall not know pain." I recited. He laughed as his hand touched my bare back and I yelped as it sent a jolting pain through me.

"Except when you do that."

"Sorry, but the injury goes deeper than I originally thought." He said. I could feel some of the pain receding as my back started healing, but then he moved his hand away.

"It can't be healed all at once, but I might be able to get some bacta tomorrow." He said. _Oh, goody. Pain, I love pain._ I thought sarcastically. He put his hand on my forehead.

"Sleep." He said and I was out like a light.

I was burning up, swimming through fire that seemed to be radiating from my stomach and back. It was much worse than the slight, stinging burning pain that was caused by a training lightsaber. My eyes snapped open. This was no dream. My fingers clawed at the bandaging on my stomach, as I desperately tried to stop the pain. I felt someone pull my hands away and I could see my Master leaning over me. He cut the bandages off and took off the bacta patch that he must have found. Without saying anything he sat me up and did the same to the bacta patch on my back.

"It's alright." He said.

"Still burns." I hissed through gritted teeth. He was wiping the remains of the bacta off me.

"I know. Do your calming meditation." He said. I closed my eyes and tried to do as he instructed. Deep breaths, find your centre of calm and move through your body relaxing every muscle. It was easier said than done. Especially when all I could really focus on was the pain. It was finally starting to lessen and I was able to breath properly again.

"You should have told me that you were allergic to bacta." My Master said.

"I didn't know, Master. I never injured myself badly enough to have to use bacta." I said.

"I think you might be bad luck, Master Kit."

"At least now I have someone to share it with." He said jokingly. I giggled immediately regretted having done so.

"Ow," I groaned.

"You really are trying to kill me."

"No, not yet." He smiled at me.

"What's that supposed to mean 'not yet!" I asked in mock annoyance.

"Have the negotiations started yet?"

"Yes," He replied.

"They're not going so well?" I asked. He turned from the window to look back at me.

"Have you been sneaking out of here to listen in while I wasn't paying attention?" He asked.

"Call it a Padawan's intuition." I said.

"You shouldn't be worrying about them. You need to get more rest." He told me.

"You know something? Back at the Temple the healers told me not to keep doing stupid stuff like hoverboarding down steps. Not because I can seriously injure myself but because I make a terrible patient. I'll go mad just lying here. I need something to do." I looked up at him hopefully. Finally he nodded, going over to his own bed he picked up his kit bag, rummaged around inside it and took out a datapad. He gave it to her.

"I have recorded all the meetings that I have had with them so far. There are also some observations I have made about both sides that you might find useful." He said.

"Thank you, Master. I am sure this will keep me occupied for some time."

"Good. Now I have to go back to the meeting. I don't want you overexerting yourself, so if you find yourself getting tired then take a break and get some sleep, alright?" He asked. I refused to meet his eyes, if there was something that needed to be done then I usually didn't let a small think like tiredness get in my way.

"Ki'ara." He was staring down at me, knowing full well that I would not get any sleep if it meant doing this properly.

"Yes, Master." I responded dutifully.


End file.
